Road To Eden Riku's Story Parallel To KH4:DA
by Shadow Knight Of Oblivion
Summary: lying here in my darkness I have decide to run to search for myself, the worlds have no meaning for me, I must find my soul...I must find who I am to become! Riku's Journey To Find What He is To Become.Paralel to Darkest Atrocity! IMportant For Storyline!
1. Prologue

**Kingdom Hearts IV: The Darkest Atrocity-The Road ****to**** Eden**

_**Riku's Story**_

_**Prologue: **_

Riku has for years felt that a part of him has been missing since he fell to the darkness. Finally he has returned to the light but as war looms over and Riku senses trouble he sets off on a journey to find himself.

Destiny Islands

It was a dark night. Rain was falling and a light mist lolled just above the ground. Lightning flashed in the sky and the world was pounded with thunder. A dark figure walked among the shadows in a great dark cloak. He walked slowly through the night not drawing attention to himself. Then from across the road another figure stepped out. The Cloaked figure spoke first,"Namine what are you doing?"

The girl across him pulled her blonde hair from her eyes and spoke,"I'm coming with you Riku."

Then Riku pulled his cloaks hood down and showed his face his to her. His long silver hair fell out of the cloak and his began to get wet as it settled to his shoulders." No Namine you can't."

_Why does she insist on coming with me?_

"You can't do this on your own. You need someone to come with you." she held her hands behind her back as she held onto the rim of her skirt.

_I know he's going to say yes…_

Riku streaked his hand through his hair and stepped forward."No…" and he continued to walk.Namine followed closely after.

"Why not Riku? You need someone to help No one can do this on their own." She said.

Riku stopped and turned to her."Namine this is something I must do on my own." And he continued to walk.

_But I love you…_

Riku stopped. And turned around, "Did you say something?"

_Dammit__ he heard my thoughts…or was it my heart?_

"I said plz let me help." Namine pouted.

_That's __gotta__ work_

"Fine come on" He turned and continued to walk.

Namine followed and she couldn't help but have a hearty smirk on her face.

_I won't let you get away from me a second my love…_


	2. Welcome To The Dark Road

**Kingdom Hearts IV: The Road ****To**** Eden**

**Chapter 1: Welcome ****To**** The Dark Road**

Riku and Namine Stole into the night. The rain still falling upon the silent lands of Destiny Islands. They slowly closed the gap between them and the Gummi Dock. As they arrived Riku turned to Namine. "Namine… I don't know why you want to come with me, but now that you're here I have to make a promise to you. I will not let you die." Riku then turned and his cloak flowed with him and he walked towards the Highwind. They stepped inside and Riku began to press buttons "Namine do you know how to fly co-pilot?" he asked as he sat down and put on his headset.

Namine sat down next to him and got her headset on as well."yes."

Riku began igniting the thrusters. Energized the weapons and shields. Slowly the launch process began. Namine looked at Riku who's determination he had never seen before. She smiled. Riku turned and she could see the beginnings of a smile but he immediately turned as the sounds of launch readiness went off. "LAUNCH!" Riku yelled and the Highwind flew off into the night.

As they entered the cozmos Namine asked a question."Riku where are we going?"

"To where My last memories of me ever being me were. Traverse Town." And they Flew off.

After a few hours of travel they arrived over Traverse town, A world not so heavily populated after the worlds had been reborn after The DTD was closed. He pulled the ship into the worlds atmosphere and prepared for landing.

He went to the back of the ship as the automated docking procedures continued and he got changed into a pair of black pants with a black shirt with a dark red X on it front and back. He pulled out a sword that she instantly recognized as the Batsbane…(my name for his weapon before he got the keyblade)

"Why do you wield batsbane again?" Namine inquired.

He picked up a staff. A long white oak staff engraved with tiny figures of a lost age."Because The Heartless track us through the Keyblades so we must use conventional weaponry. Staff or sword?" Riku asked.

Namine went over and picked up a long curved blade and strapped it to her back. She then looked through the weapons and grabbed a heart shaped shield.(The shield like the ones in FINAL FANTASY XII)"Riku so what now?"

Riku stepped towards the exit of the ship and grabbed a dark blood red cape and hood and wrapped himself in it."You follow." And he stepped out into the Sun.

Namine put her hands at her side and let out a slight sigh.

_What I won't do for your love…_

Riku led the way through the town. They arrived at the accessories shop and Riku goes in. Inside was just the same as it was Five years ago. He stepped to the counter and the Chubby store clerk. "I'm looking for The past."

The clerk nodded and handed him a parchment.

Riku stepped out and into a dark alley.

_Where the light had once stood, Your heart became one with the darkness, when you began to fight your own, you fell deeper into obscurity, then the choice was yours, to return to that past, and to face on forward into the dark._

"what is it riku?"namine questioned as Riku Looked up and saw a balcony. Riku flayed his cloak out and jumped on to the lamp. And then to the Ledge and then to the balcony. Namine followed suite. Riku stepped inside and found a red room. He searched the room and found he was in an abandoned hotel. He looked and saw a broken window and examined it.

On it was a piece of cloth. The cloth of Sora's clothing. He lifted it up and studied it.

_Just before the guard __armor__ I sent after you…_

He looked out the window and saw a Cave to the lower.

"come namine…" He jumped from the balcony and walked into the cave.

_What is he doing?_

They were in the middle of a dark damp cave. Riku stood there with his head bowed."What are you doing here with me? I see the way you look at me What happened to you and Roxas?" He spoke.

Namine was shocked."Nothing happened with me and Roxas. He's off fighting in the coliseum and I'm all alone and I just wanted to help somehow…"

_If only you knew…I finally found a heart…_

_I'm not what you think I am anymore…_

_I know what you think of me…_

_You just don't know what you think of me…_

"Okay well, You must realize were on A dark road from here on out," he turns and looks into the caves darkness."We are now following my road the road I walked before I fell full force to the darkness…My heart is somewhere along this road…"

Namine stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder."It's okay you will find what you are searching for."

_But I think I already know what it is…_


	3. What Have You Done To Kairi?

**KINGDOM HEARTS IV: THE ROAD TO EDEN**

**Chapter 2****:What**** Have You Done To Kairi!**

Namine and Riku slowly walked out of the cave, and returned out to the alley behind the hotel. When they came out. Riku saw seven shadows and looked to his left and quickly drew his keyblades out and pushed Namine into the cave and sealed her in with a spell.

"Who are you!" He showed his keyblades The Fatal Crest and The Guardian Soul,(his weapons of choice in my opinion)"Who THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE! What are you the organization well I kicked their asses once I'm not afraid to do it again." He pulled his legs back in a fighting stance. "I've taken on plenty of people and I'm not afraid to take you down!"

One of them stepped forward and began to speak. "Oh really Riku?" It was a female's voice oddly familiar. "Not even If it were a lost love?" She stepped forward and pulled her hood down. It was Kairi.

"Kairi" he gasped and his keyblades dropped. She stepped forward and began to play with him.

"So Riku trying to play the emo loner guy again and do everything on your own?" Kairi asked.

"No, Namine is helping me I'm done hiding." He said and he watched her as he circled her wagging her finger and shaking her hips.

"Tisk tisk tisk, had to bring little Namine in your mission to find your Heart… Well hmm you don't really get whats going on here do you Riku?" he looked at Namine and Glared.

_I know why you are here Namine stay away from him. He doesn't __Need__ a nobody._

_I'M NOT A NOBODY ANYMORE I FOUND A HEART!_

_Ah so you are as special as they thought not enough to play with Sora's memories now you must play with Riku's heart again?_

Namine bent over at that remark and began to scream but no one could hear her but herself.

_Is it so hard __namine__To let go?__ Go back to your little Roxas._

_NO __NO__NO_ Namine Stood And Put Her Hand out and pushed back the barrier. " YOU ARE NOT THE REAL KAIRI YOU CAN'T BE!" Namine yelled as she brought forth her weapons The Fairy Harp and The Three Wishes. "You are not what you say you are!" She put forth three wishes pointing at the person in front of her. The other seven continued to stand behind her.

Riku stared at Namine and then Kairi. He looked into her eyes and their he saw it what was different. The darkness had its hold on her. She was no longer herself. She was a Heartless. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KAIRI!" He picked up his keyblades and stared at her.

" You two are much smarter than that Nit-wit Sora! You are correct I Am Kairi, But I Am NOT Kairi as well. I Am Death Head Mistress Of The Seven Mistresses Of Darkness And Lady Over All The HEARTLESS!" She smirked at that final look and brought forth an emblem of Riku's Past.

"No I Thought That Blade Was Destroyed!" Riku yelled.

"No it wasn't it had its first appearance when Xehanort began this war 23 years ago! You brought it forth when you were under the complete control of the Darkness and enslaved me and the other Seven Princesses! It is one of the Seven Keyblades to finally Open KINGDOM HEARTS and a new Eden Will be made WITHOUT THE LIGHT!" The other six mistresses cheered and clapped as their mistress told their will, will be done.

Namine Screamed and flew forward towards Death. The Keyblades met with a resounding roar. Namine jumped backwards and their blades met in the center Namine's in an X and Death's straight on. The fight grew in intensity. Trading blows one by one the two relentlessly attacked each other. Their faces glowed with relentless rage. The two fought ferociously making the many battles that Riku had been in look like tussles. These were two of the same they read each other's thoughts as if they were their own. Blocking every hit as if they had known it was coming the split second before it was made. Only once before has someone fought their own nobody. This test was great but Death Pushed her back into the cave and sealed her in. She turned to Riku and spoke. " I am done with you Riku I Will let you watch as this world is destroyed. Leemura!" One of the six stepped forward."Deal with him."

"Keyblade of Twilight is willing to serve!" Leemura stepped forward and summoned the Keyblade of Twilight. It was shaped like a half moon and a dark aura floated around and glowed with an intensity never seen before in a keyblade of the darkness.

They stared each other down as Death and The other mistresses watched them glare at each other. Leemura was waiting for Riku to make his first move.

_The darkness is flowing __here,__ Maybe I can use it to my advantage. I may be of the light, but my ties to the darkness are still there. _

Riku closed his eyes. He saw the world in a new view. Everything was a bright white. He turned his head to look at the 6 other mistresses and saw their forms they were indeed all women, they seemed oddly familiar but Riku already had an idea has to who or what was behind these mysterious creatures. He continued to assess the situation breathing in all that was around him. He turned back to Leemura and studied her. Looking her down and trying to enter her mind. The shadow had totally engulfed her all that he could hear were the cries of war. The cries of_ Make your move so that I may kill you! _

_Die, Die, Die _

All Riku could hear were the silent chantings of the enemies. Their voices sounding through his head like a roaring torent of possibilities. Nothing made since 5 years had passed since he had seen that blade. 5 years since he sought to destroy Sora with that blade. But now he saw something else about the seven mistresses. Each weld a Keyblade. He could since that the others had them too. Either that or they had the ability too. It was quite odd to see this ability in such a large group. Before now he only knew of 8 people that had previously weld the keyblade and witnessed it. Him, Sora, Kairi, Zell, Roxas, Namine, King Mickey, And Jack Sparrow but Jack was just a fluke. And then now the new evidence of that blade first appearing 23 years ago before any of them were ever born. At the very dawn of the war the war had begun the minute Xehanort turned and was the first Heartless to have an agenda.

_What are you waiting for __riku_

He heard Leemura and Death Call to his mind trying to force him into battle Riku continued to look over the world around him trying to breath in the environment to see the light and the darkness and to become one with it.

_Remember Namine is trapped, will you let her die?_

That comment hit home on him,_ Namine I want you to know now I have a promise, I won't let you die._

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ Riku yelled out in defiance.

_Are you tired of us toying with you Riku?_

_Do you want us to die?_

_Join us Riku,_

_Fall back to the darkness,_

_Become one with your inner essence._

Riku looked all around and finally saw what he was looking for a discrepancy within the essence of this area. He found what he needed to use the darkness for that of the good of the light.

" I SAID GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Riku dashed forward.

Leemura lunged forward to strike her blade cut through the air but as it was about to hit Riku, Riku disappeared and then reappeared behind her and kicked her to the air. Then he met her in the air and pushed her higher. She tried to fight back but Riku was too quick he was using her own power against her.

Death was staring up at the battle with great awe she was even laughing at the deffication of her lower down member. Namine watched Death with wonderment she could not understand how a princess of heart could become so evil. Then she remembered something from her time in Castle Oblivion.

_Even In __The__ Deepest Darkness There is A Light That Shines._

She thought over that but could not understand what that had to do with the situation. Riku continued to toy with Leemura knocking her back and forth tossing her through the air like a hacky sack as the second he touched her he moved immediately above or behind away from her blade and able to make another strike at her. His continued rage began to make her mad but then Riku made a split minute decision and grabbed a hold of her keyblade. She continued to struggle as Riku tried smacking her with The guardian soul. He continued to flow through the air with her and everything began to change. The clouds in the sky began to spin and swirl. The sky turned blood red and finally Riku got a hold of Leemura the way he wanted to and threw her to the ground and as she fell her hood flipped up and Riku saw her face for the first time.

It was snow white.

_Just as I thought another one of the seven Princesses of Heart._

Namine watched as Snow white fell to the earth and Riku shot a beam of light into the bowels of her heart. When she hit the ground she was groping for someone to help her up and asking where the seven dwarves were, snow white had returned to her normal self.

Death stepped forward and took the keyblade to twilight from her and made it disappear. "Riku you have one my respect for the moment. I will let you live for now." She waved her hand and Namine fell from the cave as the barrier disappeared. "You must leave now before I make this world fall to darkness."

Riku and Namine nodded and Riku took Namine by the hand and guided her through the many streets as the sky continued to grow darker and darker as they began their defecation of Traverse Town.

_My love oh my are you sure your okay, this is not what I expected not at all, will you see me for what I am for that that I love you?_


	4. Discussions

**Kingdom Hearts IV: The Road ****To**** Eden**

_Where Light __And__ Darkness Meet A Door Will Open And A Battle Will Ensue To Take All Of It To The Death_

**Chapter 3: Discussions**

The two quickly navigated the confusing catacomb like streets of Traverse Town. Riku watched the sky intently as he ran through the town. He continued to look over all he had learned during that battle. He played it all through his head and then realized something but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He had sensed something occur between Namine and Death a sort of heart battle between the two. But Namine is a nobody she can't have a heart. Can she? Riku pondered over these questions as he guided them closer to their ship. After a few moments people began to rise from their slumbers and came out to find the sky in its dark blood red appearance. The streets turned to an uproar and the traveling began to worsen. The world had been thrown into anarchy and Death and the last 5 of the Seven Mistresses were laughing at their pitiful attempts to escape their damnation. Riku and Namine finally reached the door to the gummi dock and flew off into the cosmos.

Riku at pilot began to slowly navigate it further into the sky. After they made it out of the atmosphere he turned to Namine. "It's time we discussed what occurred today." He then put the ship on autopilot.

"First of all where are we going. Namine Asked.

"Earth." And then he stared at her waiting for her to begin the discussion. Namine began to blush as he was staring her down trying to catch her eyes. She turned her head and her beautiful blonde hair flowed with it. She looked down at her clothes Her simple white dress was torn in several places she looked up and smiled." Let me go change." She smiled and nodded her head and then left the cockpit to go to her quarters. Namine quickly made it to her quarters since this was a ship built only for three originally built for the Trio Sora, Donald ,And goofy. She went to the room and began to change. She found a pair of flowered Capri's and she found a white v neck shirt and some pink sneakers and put them on. She sat down on her bed for a moment and then called out to the cozmos.

_Sora?_

_Kairi?_

_No, it's Namine._

_Damn, __Do__ you know where Kairi is?_

_I'm sorry Sora I've looked throughout the Cozmo's for her but nothing. The Darkness hides her._

_Has Roxas found anything?_

_No He has not._

_Keep in touch Namine stay somewhere safe._

_I'm with Riku._

_You Are! Tell him to not stay on any world for too long. They are falling more by the day._

_We already are doing that Sora, don't worry we won't die we'll still be there for the final battle._

_Okay good luck Namine._

_Good luck Sora._

Namine then realized she could no longer put off the fact that she had to discuss things about the day with Riku. She stood up and flattened her shirt and then grabbed the jean jacket that was in her closet and put it on. She walked out of the room and back towards the cockpit. On her short trip she thought over her fight with Death.

_I know why you are here Namine stay away from him. He doesn't need a __nobody_

_I'M NOT A NOBODY ANYMORE I FOUND A HEART!_

_Ah so you are as special as they thought so not enough to play with Sora's memories now you must play with Riku's heart again?_

What did she mean you are as special as they thought you were.

_Namine__ and Roxas are special. Namine was born from Kairi when her Heart was inside Sora but the Heart wasn't really gone just not in the body. Roxas was born within the short time that Sora was a heartless. These two were freak accidents and yet they have an importance just like Sora, Riku, and Kairi._

So that's what she meant. I wasn't a normal nobody I knew that I had powers that no one had ever seen before. She looked down at her hands and nearly walked into the cockpit door. She looked up and walked in. She stood at the door and looked at Riku. "So Riku, what exactly did you want to discuss?" She had a feeling about what it was already.

"I want to know what that whole fight between you and Kairi was about. I sensed something happening between you. You two were talking in your heads or your hearts whatever but something happened between you two that made you two want to kill each other." Riku answered.

Namine began to sway with her hands behind her back she was being very shy about what was going on.

_Can't you tell how I love you? Can't you see the look in my eye every time you walk by, the emotion in my voice when I talk to you? Can you really be that stupid, But no you aren't you are a smart man more than that you're the one I Love._

"I just knew automatically that she was a fake, I mean I am a part of her nothing can get past me." She sighed in her mind as she said those words thinking he wouldn't ask more into it. Then she saw him look at her.

_What are you hiding from me? There is something different about you. I can't quite place my finger on it. __Hmm._

"Well okay this is my theory on The Seven Mistresses of Darkness. I think they are The Seven Princesses of Heart." Riku spoke quite suddenly.

"I agree Riku." She continued to look at him but then the beeping of an approaching world began to sound throughout the ship and Riku began the procedures for landing upon Earth. Namine watched him as he began to work. She slowly stepped behind him and made it to her seat. She looked at him as he worked and she just loved how he moved. It was eloquent masculine in every way she thought.

_Will I Ever Be Able To Tell You How I Feel For You?_

_Okay guys R&R I'm going on vacation for the next couple days hope you guys enjoy this!_

_Review plz!_


End file.
